


Memoria: Enam Hati Dalam Satu Ingatan (Prologue)

by PrimatamaNabil (Private0201)



Category: PAW Patrol
Genre: Bahasa Indonesia, Drama, Friendship, Gen, Parallel Universes
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 04:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16695823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Private0201/pseuds/PrimatamaNabil
Summary: 「Memoria, Memoria...」Kata mereka, cinta itu tidak kenal jarak, waktu, ataupun dimensi.Kata mereka, cinta itu akan selalu ada di dalam hati ini.Cinta itu… bukan hanya sekedar mimpi.Kenangan yang kita jalani berdua sekarang mungkin hanya sebatas memori「Memoria, Memoria...」Namun… percayakah, bahwa semua itu tidak akan berubah, walaupun waktu terus berjalan?Percayakah, kita akan kembali bersatu kembali? Bahkan jika aku harus pergi dari sini?Song Used: GFriend - MemoriaTheme Used: Because You're Here.Interpretation: Meskipun kita terpisah oleh jarak dan waktu, aku percaya, jika hati ini sudah terhubung denganmu walau hanya sebatas memori.Cerita ini diikutsertakan dalam event Libretto No Uta: Let Me Hear Your Song.





	Memoria: Enam Hati Dalam Satu Ingatan (Prologue)

**Author's Note:**

> Before we start, aku pengen cerita sedikit perihal cerita ini.
> 
> Lagi-lagi orang yang sama narik aku ke event Libretto No Uta (Let Me Hear Your Song) yang ada di FB. Dan aku udah kepikiran buat bikin cerita dari Memorianya GFriend. Dan kira-kira kaya gini lah cerita in a nutshellnya.
> 
> Ini ceritanya gak menyebutkan dengan spesifik siapa karakternya, karena memang itu niatan dari prologue ini: menceritakan konsep. Semoga bisa terwujud dalam waktu kedepannya... :')
> 
> Disclaimer ada di ujung jari (Fingertip dong? /plak)

_“Percayakah dirimu atas masa depan di dunia lain?”_

Kalimat itu masih terngiang di kepalaku. Sebuah kalimat yang dia ucapkan padaku saat dia masih ada.

Ah… itu cerita yang panjang. Aku pun juga kaget kenapa kita bisa dipertemukan saat itu. Tapi, kita memang dipertemukan dalam keadaan yang tidak baik.

 

“Hei, kamu tidak apa-apa?”

“Aku baik-baik saja. Terima kasih sudah menolongku.”

“Sama-sama. Sudah menjadi tugasku, dan tanggung jawabku untuk menolong siapa saja yang membutuhkan.”

“Aku bisa lihat itu. Siapa namamu?”

“Namaku…”

“Salam kenal. Aku…”

“Kamu kenapa bisa terlibat masalah tadi?”

“Maaf. Aku ceroboh.”

“Ah, setidaknya kamu sudah aman sekarang. Kamu tinggal di mana?”

“Aku tidak punya tempat tinggal di sini. Aku hanyalah anjing yang berkelana.”

“Oh? Apa kamu mau tinggal di rumahku untuk sementara waktu?”

Kalimat itu keluar dari mulutku dengan ringan sekali. Seperti pemilikku akan mengizinkan dia tinggal di rumah kami sebagai tamu. Tapi memang aku percaya dengan pemilikku, dia pasti akan mengizinkan anjing itu tinggal.

Dan betul. Dia diizinkan beristirahat di rumah kami sampai waktunya dia pergi.

 

Aku bisa merasakan air mata berlinang di pipiku, walaupun matahari menghangati tubuhku. Teringat kembali semua kenangan-kenangan saat dia ada.

 

“Jadi… kamu ini anjing pengembara?”

“Ya… bisa dibilang begitu. Aku kebetulan lewat di tempat ini, dan aku terperangkap dalam masalah. Di situlah kau menemukanku.”

“Haha, iya.”

“Aku berhutang budi padamu.”

“Ah, tidak perlu! Aku ikhlas menolongmu kok. Hanya insting sebagai anjing untuk menyelamatkan, kan?”

“Hehe, iya. Aku pun akan melakukan hal yang sama jika itu terjadi padamu dan aku bisa menolong.”

“Akan ku tunggu itu.”

 

Semua kenangan saat kita bisa tertawa bersama… suka dan duka ada selama dia tinggal di sini.

 

“Hari yang melelahkan, eh?”

“Tentu. Seperti ini lah rutinitasku.”

“Tidakkah sesekali kamu beristirahat?”

“Aku harap aku bisa. Namun bahaya selalu datang setiap hari, dan aku harus bisa bekerja setiap hari. Bahkan saat malam hari pun aku harus siap jikalau ada keadaan darurat.”

“Berat ya menjadi dirimu…”

“Hehe. Iya. Aku harus terjaga 24 jam 7 hari dalam seminggu.”

“Aww… aku harap kamu bisa mendapatkan istirahat walaupun hanya beberapa jam saja…”

“Tidak perlu cemas, kawan. Aku baik-baik saja.”

“Tapi aku cemas terhadap dirimu! Kamu bisa kelelahan!”

“Ya… Tapi tetap sa—“

“Tutup mulutmu itu! Biar aku yang minta!”

“H-hei! Jangan! Tunggu!”

“Kenapa!?”

“Tidak perlu… sudahlah…”

“Aku hanya cemas kepadamu, tahu!”

“…aww, cemas?”

“Ayolah, jangan bodoh. Setelah semua yang kau lakukan padaku, dan setelah aku melihat dirimu seharian ini, bagaimana aku tidak cemas?”

“Ah… terima kasih. Aku tidak pernah mendengar hal itu dari siapapun…”

 

Dan kali itulah aku merasakan pelukannya.

Pelukan yang akan selalu kembali pada diriku, walau kita terpisah jarak dan waktu…

 

Hingga akhirnya hari itu tiba.

“Aku harus pergi.”

“Sudah saatnya pergi?”

“Iya. Maaf.”

“Mau ke mana kamu memangnya?”

“Aku harus melanjutkan perjalananku kembali. Waktuku di sini sudah habis. Sudah cukup aku mengamati dirimu.”

“Me… mengamati?”

“Ah, aku lupa satu hal yang ingin aku tanyakan.”

“Apa itu?”

“Apa kamu percaya terhadap dunia lain?”

“Dunia lain… seperti setan? Hantu?”

“Bukan, hei! Seperti… dunia paralel lainnya?”

“Hmm… Aku percaya saja sih. Dunia di mana kita menjadi seseorang yang sangat berbeda dari kita sekarang kan?”

“Sekiranya begitu.”

“Kenapa?”

“Kalau begitu, ingatlah selalu diriku ya?”

“Ingat… dirimu? Aku tidak akan pernah bisa melupakanmu, duh!”

“Aku hargai itu. Selamat tinggal. Mungkin selamanya.”

“A-apa maksudmu selamanya!? Kita akan bertemu lagi, kan!?”

“Jika takdir berkata demikian, aku akan menemuimu lagi.”

 

Dan hilanglah dia begitu saja dari pandanganku, bak ditiup angin. Seperti dia itu bukan anjing biasa. Seperti… sesuatu yang lain…

 

Aku tidak bisa mengatakan seberapa banyak tetesan air mata yang telah kuteteskan, seberapa sering aku mengenang waktu kita berdua, bahkan dalam setiap doaku selalu kupanjatkan semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi.

Semua suara itu masih bisa ku dengar walaupun dia sudah tiada di sisiku. Bahkan aku masih menyimpan barang kenangan yang dia berikan kepadaku saat kita masih bersama. Dia berkata kepadaku bahwa benda ini adalah tanda bahwa kita akan selalu bersama, di bawah langit yang sama…

 

Hingga, malam itu pun tiba.

_“Ingatlah aku di bawah langit penuh bintang, dan berharaplah kepada bintang yang jatuh agar kita dipertemukan kembali.”_

Langit tiba-tiba penuh dengan bintang, seperti separuh dari bima sakti datang menghampiriku hanya untuk malam itu.

Teringat sebuah kalimat yang dia ucapkan. Aku pun memutuskan untuk segera keluar dari rumahku.

_“Di atas tempat tertinggi, impian kita biasanya akan lebih cepat terdengar oleh bintang yang jatuh.”_

Takut aku tidak punya kesempatan kedua, aku menyegerakan diriku untuk pergi ke atas bukit itu.

Daun-daun yang berguguran, dengan langit penuh bintang, aku memohon hanya satu hal.

**“Kembalikanlah dia kepadaku.”**

Sebuah kehangatan, seperti pelukan, menyelimuti diriku. Walaupun aku berusaha membuka mata, aku tidak bisa sama sekali. Akhirnya aku menyerah dan hal yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah ‘memeluk’ kembali… apapun itu.

“Kehangatan ini…”

 

Saat ku buka mataku, aku melihat dirinya dan 4 anjing lainnya yang semuanya saling berpegangan tangan, termasuk diriku juga, di atas sebuah bukit.

“Kita… pernah bertemu di duniamu?”

Semua menanyakan hal yang sama. Seperti mereka lupa akan satu sama lain.

 

“Kalau begitu, izinkan diriku memperkenalkan diriku. Namaku adalah…”

**Author's Note:**

> ....kalo dipikir-pikir, plotnya mirip Kimi No Namae Wa ya--  
> Memang masalahnya lagunya juga cocok sih buat itu ehe
> 
> Disclaimers:  
> -Paw Patrol adalah karya ciptaan Keith Chapman dibawah Spin Animation dan lisensi Nick Jr.. Saya membuat cerita fiksi penggemar ini hanya untuk kesenangan pribadi dan tidak ada tujuan untuk mengambil royalti sedikitpun.  
> -Memoria adalah lagu milik GFriend di bawah naungan King Record Corporation. Tidak ada maksud mengambil profit seperserpun dari penggunaan lagu tersebut (latar belakangnya).


End file.
